


Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Jello, M/M, Meeting of loss of virginity, Mention of Underage Sex, Mention of sale of virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Sex after coming, Sexual Slavery, Wrestling, believe it or not, no actual underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Kinktober 2020 fic! In a dystopian society, Rhett is a sex slave. Through unfortunate circumstances, Link finds himself forced into slavery himself. They end up at the same brothel and quickly become friends, helping each other cope, even if Rhett does have a rule about not getting too attached to the other slaves. Then one day, Rhett's worst nightmare happens and Link is suddenly gone. How will he handle the separation?There are dark points, but overall it's actually a happy story.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 34





	1. Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a tw list at the beginning, but I believe that each chapter is written so that if you don't like a kink, you can skip it and still get the gist. You can also always message me if you have concerns. 
> 
> Tags: glory hole, dubious consent, sexual slavery, dystopian society

The new guy sat on his cot, unaware of Rhett's gaze upon him. He was hunched over and refusing to look at anyone, but Rhett thought he might be around his own age, maybe a little younger. Rhett found that odd, since most slaves were orphans who were sold once they became teenagers. This guy had to be close to 20 and still unmarred by life in what was dubbed "the service industry."

Rhett continued watching the other man while he got dressed for the night. His shift was over and he was "off" for the next 10 hours to eat, shower, and sleep in whatever order he chose. 

Maybe the man had incurred a debt and allowed himself to be sold to cover it, Rhett pondered. Or maybe a family member had, as this man exuded innocence and didn't seem the type to get mixed up with unsavory people. 

Rhett wished he could get a better look at the man. Even the limited view Rhett had of him, Rhett could tell he was pretty. He idly wondered if the new slave had any homosexual tendencies. Not that it mattered. Even the brothel they were in now, one of the more lenient of its kind, still demanded their slaves be used by all genders after a short adjustment period. The new guy might get to only take on clients of his preferred gender for maybe a week, but then he better be ready to perform for anyone. 

Rhett was lucky that he considered himself bi, if he were to consider himself anything, and his size brought in a lot of people, men and women, who wanted to be tossed around without incurring any real damage. At 6' 7", he could certainly play that part. He didn't even mind bottoming too much, as long as the person who took him wasn't trying to prove a point by needing to dominate such a big man. 

But that's where "working" for a lenient brothel came in handy. If he, or any worker, missed too many days of work because a client had injured them, that client wasn't allowed to request that service worker again. And after enough infractions, that client wouldn't be allowed back at all. Money was the bottom line, and that rule kept most people from getting  _ too _ rough. 

The new guy, from what could see of him, would definitely draw in the male clientele. Despite having unloaded three times this evening, and the last time less than an hour ago, Rhett could feel his dick trying to rally once more. If the new guy  _ was _ new to the world of homosexual sex, Rhett sure wouldn't mind being the one to introduce him to it. Slaves were allowed to fuck each other, after all, and Rhett was fairly certain that he would be much more gentle with him than a client looking to fuck a hot twink.

Rhett was debating on going over to introduce himself when the man looked up. Rhett was frozen in place by the bluest eyes he had ever seen narrowing in on him with lightning precision, as if he knew the thoughts Rhett had just been having. 

Rhett swallowed, still debating on if he should go over, when the man laid down and rolled away, tugging his blanket up over his shoulders. Even free from his gaze, Rhett was stuck in place a few moments more before he shook himself free of the spell. For once he was glad he had engaged in sex multiple times that night, because otherwise he'd be trying to fall asleep with a raging hard on.

Rhett slipped into his own bed and laid on his back staring at the ceiling, unable to see anything but blue.

¤¤¤¤

Link tried to force himself to sleep and not think about where he was. If he thought, he'd cry.

It felt surreal to be here. When his mother had shown him the letter, he was in shock. She had fallen behind on the house note while he was in school and since she had nothing in collateral, had been informed that her person would be confiscated and sold. Link, arguing that she never would have gotten behind on her payments if it wasn't for him being in school instead of working, had insisted on taking her place. 

At her age, Link was certain that either she'd end up in a low level prostitution house, or best case as a family owned slave. Taking care of the kids by day, and father at night. The thought made Link sick, and he couldn't let that happen. 

So now he was here. In a high end brothel. For once, Link was a little bit comforted by the fact that he was considered "pretty." At least here they took care of their whores. Link knew he'd end up doing a lot of things he didn't want to, but at least here he wouldn't get beaten for not making enough money. And from what he could see, they fed the whores fairly well. No one was emaciated, and a few people definitely catered to the crowd that preferred larger partners. 

But there was large, and there was  _ large. _ Like the man Link had made brief eye contact with before he rolled over to feign sleep. He wasn't a thick man, he actually leaned almost to the lanky side, but he was  _ tall. _ Link was 6' and would bet the other guy stood at least a head taller. 

For a moment Link entertained the idea of what it would be like to run into the tall man out on the free streets, but quickly shut down that train of thought. It would do him no good to fantasize about something that could never happen. 

Link sighed and tried once again to force himself to sleep. 

¤¤¤¤

The next morning after breakfast, the men waited at their tables for the day's assignments. "Mark C., David L., Rhett, Brad M., and Link. You're starting in the Glory room this morning."

Rhett noticed the new name and was surprised when the new guy from last night stood up and got in line. He quickly moved so he could be behind the new guy in line.

"Hey, I'm Rhett," he whispered, as they made their way down the corridor to the Glory room. 

"Hey, uh, I'm Link." The shorter man shot a nervous glance over his shoulder. "Are we allowed to talk?" he whispered back. 

Rhett chuckled. "They don't mind, as long as we're not disruptive or on duty. Even then, in some of the rooms it's okay. Just depends. Stick with me and I'll show you the ropes?"

"Oh?" Link asked, the expression on his face telling Rhett that he was obviously suspicious of his motives. 

Rhett smiled, trying to be reassuring. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm willing to teach you  _ anything _ you wanna know," Rhett said, pointedly, "but I'll never push you or take advantage. As nice of a place as this is, all considering, it's still a brothel and we gotta look out for each other. I'd never hurt you."

"A gentle giant, huh?" Link asked, smirking up at him. 

Rhett's heart melted just a little at how Link's eyes started to dance. Before he could respond, though, they were in the Glory room and instructed to take their spots. 

Rhett didn't mind the Glory room. By now his jaw had acclimated and the four hour shifts they gave them didn't bother him anymore. He didn't envy Link being new at this. Even if Link sucked cock like a champ, going for four hours straight was a whole 'nother ball game. 

Rhett kneeled on the pad on the floor and waited for the first cock to appear. One appeared in the hole in front of Link first and Rhett tried not to stare, instead watching out of the corner of his eye. 

Link took a deep breath, then reached forward and swiped his tongue over the head of the dick in front of him. Rhett's cock twitched as he imagined it was his own cock Link was servicing. 

Then Link gently took the head in his mouth and gave a few sucks. Rhett imagined that Link was building up saliva in his mouth. He felt his theory was justified when Link suddenly slid down the length of the shaft, taking most of the entire visible length down his throat. 

Rhett about choked on his own tongue watching Link, when a dick suddenly pushed its way through the hole in front of him. He knew his mouth was too little to compete with Link's deep throating skills, so he didn't even try. Instead he kept to his tried and true method of teasing the head and occasionally letting the cock slide down to bump the back of his throat. 

Besides, if Link kept up with literally swallowing the dicks in front of him, his throat would be sore in no time. Rhett hoped they both got a quick break at the same time so he could give Link that little bit of advice. And maybe tell him how impressed he was with his natural skills. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: anal fingering, mentions of underage sex, mention loss of virginity, mention selling virginity 
> 
> I got more written this weekend, so here's a bonus chapter. I'm going to *try* for a chapter every Monday and Thursday, but right now only every Thursday is guaranteed unless I find extra time to write. Wish me luck.

Link tried not to make his sore jaw too obvious as they walked back to the common room for their lunch break. The really tall guy- _ Rhett _ , Link reminded himself-was following right behind him. For some reason Link found his presence comforting. 

They went through the cafeteria style line and Rhett sat beside him, obviously trying to hide a smirk. Link ignored him and went to take a bite of his food, but stopped his fork halfway to his mouth. Rhett chuckled and turned toward him. "Look at me."

Link looked over at him and Rhett had his hands up. "Come on, lemme see that pretty face. You did good, but I know yer jaws gotta be killin' you."

A blush crept across Link's face, although he didn't understand why. There was no shame in not being used to blowing guys for hours on end. It wasn't exactly your typical day job. Still, his cheeks were flushed as he turned to fully face Rhett. 

When Rhett's fingertips began rubbing his jaw, Link wanted to melt into those big hands. He had a moment of wondering how else Rhett was good with his hands before he heard the man asking him a question. 

"Hmm?" Link asked, totally missing what Rhett had said. 

Rhett huffed a small laugh. "I asked if you're gay. Or what your general experience is. You worked the Glory room pretty good, but that doesn't mean you've taken a cock before."

This time Link knew exactly why he was blushing. He tried not to interfere with Rhett's ministrations while he answered. "Umm, well. No, I've never... _ taken _ a cock before. I've only had real sex with women and kinda fooled around with men. Just hand jobs and blow jobs, really."

"Mm," Rhett replied. "Well, first off, it's all  _ real _ sex. You've just only had penetration with a woman. Have you ever even fingered yourself? Let someone else finger you? Used toys?" Link was certain his head was going to bust with all the blood rushing to it in embarrassment. "I only ask because-"

"Yeah, I know," Link said, dropping his head and avoiding Rhett's gaze. 

"Hey," Rhett said, cupping Link's cheek and easing his face up to look at him. "I don't know why you're here, and you don't have to tell me, but I could tell last night you're new to this. I can...help you? If you'd like? Just so your first time isn't with some nameless john."

A hysterical laugh bubbled up Link's throat. "You're willing to have sex with me, huh? Out of the kindness of your heart?"

Now Rhett was the one blushing. "I mean, it certainly wouldn't be a  _ hardship  _ for me. I just meant… I don't know, I think we could be friends. Us slaves need to stick together. Be there for each other. I'd promise to be gentle, try to make it good for you. A john will make no such promises."

Link sighed. He knew Rhett was right. He knew the type of guy that generally used these types of places. They might not be allowed to make him bleed or leave bruises, but they could certainly still cause pain. 

"Okay," he finally acquiesced. "I-I guess that would be fine. I'm not…" Link huffed and looked at Rhett, trying to convey what he meant without words. 

Rhett's hand was still on Link's face and he gave Link a gentle caress. "Don't worry. It doesn't have to mean anything. Just two friends, one of them helping the other out. You don't even have to feel bad for not being attracted to me."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No, you're very- I mean, of course it doesn't mean anything, but you have to know you're an attractive guy?"

The shrug Rhett gave him wasn't very full of conviction. "I guess. People just like how big I am, I think."

"Well, as an unbiased party who just met you, you're not so bad looking," Link said, hoping his shy smile didn't give away exactly how attractive he did find Rhett. 

"Thanks. I-" Rhett started to say, but was interrupted by Cecil, the brothel owner's nephew.

"Excellent. You guys have already met," Cecil said in lieu of a welcome. "Rhett, you're going to be Link's mentor of sorts for the next week. Teach him what you can, because after that Fred wants him cut loose," he said, referring to his uncle. 

Rhett nodded and glanced at Link. "Yeah, sure. I can do that." Link kept quiet, glad at least that he had already decided to let Rhett show him the ropes before the decision was made for him. 

"Alright, good." Cecil looked at the clipboard he was carrying. "Looks like you guys have the afternoon free, then this evening you'll be performing at a bachelorette party. They've ordered the jello tub, so make sure and practice your wrestling moves," he said, giving Link a weird smirk that Link wasn't really sure how to take.

"Okay, great. Thanks," Rhett said, breaking the gaze Cecil had on Link. 

Cecil grunted and turned to walk away. Link could just make out him muttering "Still think Uncle Fred should sell tickets to his first fuck. Pretty guy like that…" Fortunately, he got too far away for Link to keep listening. 

"Do they really do that?" Link asked in shock. "Make a production of someone losing their virginity?"

Rhett's face turned sullen and nodded. "Sometimes, with the teens that come in from the orphanages, they'll even auction off the 'right' to take someone's virginity."

A look of disgust took over Link. "That's disgusting."

"But not illegal," Rhett said with a shrug. 

Link sighed and looked at his barely touched food. "You know what, I'm not really hungry. Are we allowed to go back to the sleeping quarters?"

"Sure," Rhett said, grabbing his and Link's tray. "I could, uh, start showing you some stuff. I don't mean to push you, but the sooner you get comfortable with...stuff, the better."

With a sigh, Link nodded. "Yeah, we can… get used to each other or something."

"Alright. I'll stop by the supply room and meet you at your bed. Or mine. Whichever makes you more comfortable."

All Link could do was nod and turn towards the sleeping quarters. 

¤¤¤¤

Link decided to wait for Rhett in Rhett's bed. He wanted to leave his own as a safe place for as long as he could. Not that he expected Rhett to hurt him, but just in case it turned out to be not as pleasant as he hoped it would. For some reason he was confident in Rhett's skills but the pain before the pleasure is what had Link nervous. 

Rhett gave him a big smile when he saw Link in his bed. "So," he said, sitting beside Link, "ground rules. I'm gonna push you, because if I don't they will still eventually demand it. But this is your first time, so I want you to use the color system. Do you know what that is?"

Link shook his head. 

"That's okay," Rhett said, giving Link's knee a squeeze. "Basically, if I think you're having a hard time I'll ask you for your color. Green means you're good, yellow means slow down or give you a break, and red means stop right now and I will. Now, if you're uncomfortable say yellow or red at any time and I'll stop. Got it?"

It seemed simple enough, so Link nodded. "Got it."

"Now what about kissing?" Rhett asked. 

"Kissing?" Link asked. 

Rhett chuckled. "Kissing can be a good form of distraction, especially with new experiences. But it's up to you. I won't kiss you if you don't want me to."

Link wanted to laugh. Getting the opportunity to kiss Rhett might be the best part of this whole experience so far. "Um, nah. I don't mind if you kiss me."

Rhett leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on Link's lips. "There, now that that's out of the way, why don't we get you naked?"

Link's eyes darted around the room, glad that the few other slaves who had the afternoon off were either asleep or otherwise not paying attention to them. "Not much for foreplay, are you?" Link teased as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"If I was trying to seduce you, I'd spend hours on foreplay," Rhett said, a twinkle in his eyes. "But I think for now it's best to keep things clinical. Not that slaves don't pair up all the time, just… if one of us got sold…" Rhett turned away, but not before Link saw a sadness in his eyes. He had to wonder if Rhett had lost someone. 

"No, I understand," Link said, standing and unzipping his pants. He hesitated just a moment before hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants and underwear and shoving them both down. He didn't realize that his action would put his dick right in Rhett's face until after he had done it. 

The smile returned to Rhett's face as he examined Link's package. "Not bad. The women are gonna like that. Turn around, lemme check out the back. 

Link slowly turned around, trying not to blush too much. He jumped when Rhett grabbed one of his cheeks and gave it a squeeze. "And the guys are gonna love this. I hope you end up liking to bottom, cuz it's gonna happen a lot," Rhett commented.

"Yeah, well, I guess let's get this over with," Link said, turning back around and sitting next to Rhett again. 

Rhett's face softened as he looked at Link. "I'm sorry, you know. Hopefully I can make this good for you, but still. I'm sorry this is happening this way. I'm happy to do this for you, but I wish we were doing it under different circumstances."

"Why don't you distract me with a kiss and get this show on the road?" Link asked. He appreciated Rhett letting him consent to this as much as possible, but Link was ready to close his eyes and pretend that he had picked Rhett up in a bar or something and had brought him home because he wanted this. 

This time when Rhett's lips met his, it was totally different. Somehow he was soft against him while still demanding access with his tongue. Link raised his hands up to grip Rhett's hair and fell back into Rhett's bed, pulling the larger man down on top of him.

As Link opened up and felt the first swipe of Rhett's tongue against his, he wondered again just how long Rhett had been here. He was a  _ really _ good kisser. Just the feel and taste of Rhett's mouth was stirring an interest with his dick. 

Rhett let his hand trail down Link's bare chest and stomach, sliding over to his hip and onto his thigh. Link didn't resist when Rhett eased his leg over and shifted over him.

They continued just kissing, Rhett running his hand up and down Link's thigh. Without even realizing it, Link started to relax and his legs fell open wider. "That's it, baby," Rhett murmured against Link's lips. "Relax and this is gonna feel so good."

Link tried not to stiffen back up when Rhett ran his hand to the underside of Link's leg and down toward his ass. Link had done this to himself once before, so he knew what to expect. Some initial pain and resistance, but then it would settle into not being so bad. 

When Rhett eased his finger into Link's crack, he was a little surprised. He had seen Rhett bring lube. Why wasn't he using it, Link wondered. But all Rhett did was leisurely rub at his hole without adding any real pressure to the act. Soon Link found himself relaxing again. 

Rhett gave Link's bottom lip a quick nibble and pushed himself up on one arm. "You're doing great," he said, reaching for the bottle of lube and giving Link an encouraging smile. 

Relieved that Rhett was going to use the lube, and disappointed in himself for doubting Rhett, he watched as Rhett drizzled a thick coat over his fingers. "Pull your leg up for me?" Rhett asked. "I wanna make sure you're nice and wet for me."

Lifting his leg up and holding it in place, Link couldn't help but say, "You make me sound like a girl getting turned on by you."

When Rhett gave a pointed look to Link's now very hard dick, Link glared at him. "Shut up."

"Didn't say nothin'," Rhett said with a chuckle, squinting a large amount of lube directly on his hole and making him squirm. 

"Asshole," Link said, no heat in his retort.

"No,  _ your  _ asshole," Rhett said, smirking and latching onto Link's mouth again. 

Link couldn't stop the moan as he responded to Rhett. In no time, Rhett's hand was back between his cheeks and teasing at his rim. Link gasped when Rhett slid a finger into him, smooth as butter and without a hint of pain. 

"You okay?" Rhett asked with concern in his eyes, leaving his finger still while Link adjusted to the intrusion. 

"How- That didn't hurt at all," Link said in disbelief. 

"S'not supposed to, baby," Rhett said. "I'm gonna move now, okay?"

Link nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Rhett's as he began stroking him from the inside. Link had to wonder what he had been doing wrong on his own, because this felt  _ amazing. _

"Ready for another?" Rhett asked, to which Link couldn't help nodding with enthusiasm. Rhett chuckled and slid another finger beside the first one. 

The added stretch wasn't as uncomfortable as Link had thought it might be. Then Rhett shifted his fingers inside him and grazed along his prostate. Link clung to Rhett's shoulders and didn't even try to hold back his moan, totally forgetting that there were other slaves in the room. 

"Fuck," Link heard Rhett whisper, before he found Rhett's face buried in his neck as Rhett started to thrust in and out of him, sliding over his prostate with each drag. They were both breathing hard and Link could tell his dick was weeping as he felt his orgasm building. 

"Rhett. Oh, Rhett," Link whimpered, trying to warn him that he was getting close. Rhett grunted against him and swirled his fingers hard against Link's prostate until Link was clenching around Rhett and painting his stomach white.

Rhett clamped onto Link's shoulder with his teeth and groaned, slowing down his motions until Link gave him a gentle shove. Rhett pulled his fingers free and Link felt himself uselessly try to clench around nothing. 

He bit back the whimper trying to escape him now that he was empty again. Rhett rolled off of him and they laid side by side on the small mattress, both catching their breath. 

"So was that okay?" Rhett asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Link laughed. "No. No, you definitely didn't hurt me."

"Good. You're gonna make an excellent bottom. In case you were wondering." Rhett lay beside him in quiet a few moments before sitting up. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna go shower and change." Then he quickly stood up and strode off.

But not before Link noticed the wet spot on the front of his pants, giving away how he had come untouched during their 'lesson.' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: jello?, wrestling, blow jobs, public blow jobs, Rhett/ofc, Link/ofc

The speedo they had given Link wasn't exactly  _ tight, _ but it didn't leave much to Rhett's imagination. He didn't know if having seen Link laid out naked beneath him just hours before made things better or worse. 

"So how does this work?" Link asked as they walked down a hall toward one of the party rooms. 

"Usually there's a group, in this case, it's drunk women, and we'll be one of their forms of entertainment," Rhett explained. "There's probably already a few guys and/or girls in there stripping. They'll be able to touch us, jerk or finger us, but we're not their source of sex. Not exactly, anyway. Not tonight. 

"We'll come in and there will be a small pool filled with jello and a couple of folding chairs next to it. We'll sit and wait for them to notice us, then get in and start wrestling."

"Seems simple enough," Link said. 

Rhett nodded. "Yeah, just make sure and make it sexy. Pull my hair, bite my neck, thrust against me. It's more of a show than a competition. And don't worry if you get hard. Those drunk bitches tend to be real eager to swallow a cock before the night's over," he said with a chuckle. 

Blushing, Link nodded. "Yeah, uh, I can do that."

Rhett reached over and squeezed Link's shoulder. "You're gonna do great. Don't worry."

Things were set up just as Rhett said when they got to the party room. A dozen women were sitting around a couple tables while a couple male and one female dancer moved from one lap to another. The room thumped with the sound of music and cheers. They took their seats by the pool and waited for the dancers to finish their set. 

Within a few minutes, the person Link figured must be the emcee announced the evening's next activity, jello wrestling. Rhett and Link stood up to hoots and hollers as the women turned and saw the half naked men.

"Alright, ladies, and gentlemen," the emcee nodded toward them, "here are the rules! To earn a point, you must get your opponent down and pinned. Getting them to fall won't be enough! The first to get two points is the winner. Other than that,  _ anything goes," _ he said, a lewd smile on his face as the women cheered. 

"Okay, gentlemen. Into the pool!"

Link seemed unsure as they stepped into the jello, so Rhett gave him a warm smile and a wink. When the emcee called for them to wrestle, Link took a tentative step toward Rhett. Rhett immediately reached an arm out and pulled Link's head into his neck. 

Link's arms rose up to grab Rhett around his waist, but couldn't move him. Rhett's arms hugged around Link's shoulders and slid down his torso, effectively pinning Link's arms to his side. Rhett easily tightened his grip around Link's waist and picked him up. 

A gasp escaped Link's mouth as he found himself on his back in the jello. Rhett quickly straddled him and ground their hips together, to the pleasure of the women around them. 

"My point, baby," Rhett said with a kiss to Link's cheek. 

Link was slightly blushing when they stood back up, but his expression quickly changed to one of concentration when the emcee called for round two. 

This time, Link bent over as he went for Rhett, one arm going around Rhett's waist and the other behind Rhett's knee, pulling it up and trying to get the tall man off balance. Rhett grabbed Link's shoulder in an attempt to make Link fall with him if he did go down. 

They were moving in a counterclockwise circle as Rhett hopped on one foot, when Link surprised Rhett by biting his closest nipple. Rhett couldn't help it, his legs went weak and he fell into the jello with a splat. The ladies hollered, waiting for Link to jump on Rhett and claim his point. 

To Rhett's surprise and the crowd's disappointment, Link just stood there, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Rhett stood to boos and couldn't stop the smirk on his face. 

"Gotta do better than that, baby. Getting me on my back isn't enough to get a point." His smirk grew bigger when Link blushed again. 

When the emcee called round three, Link bent over and went for Rhett's waist again. This time, Rhett grabbed Link behind his armpits, holding him in place and thrusting his half hard cock into his face. Shouts of encouragement filled the air as Rhett bent over and grabbed Link around his waist and lifting him up so Link's head was still by his crotch and his legs went over his head and laid back over Rhett's shoulders. 

The women's yelling grew frenzied when Rhett buried his face in Link's ass and pantomimed tongue fucking him. After a few moments of that, he let Link slide down his body. Link surprised him again, though, when instead of going lax, he gripped Rhett's ankle and jerked, making them both collapse into the jello once more. 

His knees were as far as Rhett got before Link was also up on his knees and splashing jello at him, a playful smile on his face. Rhett grinned as he splashed back at Link then reached out for Link again. 

When Rhett got Link's face pulled against his chest, he thought he had the smaller man. But Link slid a leg between Rhett's and swept to the side. Rhett tried to stay upright, but the jello was just too slippery and before he knew it, Rhett was on his back again. 

Link lunged for Rhett, pinning him and earning his point. Rhett grabbed Link's hips and thrust up into him, pleased to find that he was also mostly hard. "Good job, baby," he whispered in Link's ear, making the man over him shudder against him. 

"Alright, ladies, now we have a competition!" the emcee called out and the women roared in approval. "Next point wins!"

Facing each other once more, Link rushed at Rhett. Rhett slid to the side, hooking Link's hip as he went past and bringing him to his knees. Rhett fell over him, letting his dick slide into the crevice of Link's ass and using his body to hold him in place. 

"You okay?" Rhett asked, nipping Link's ear as the man panted heavily beneath him. When Link nodded, Rhett said, "Good. Cuz I'm dead," and went completely lax over Link. Link did his best to hold them both up, but was soon slipping down into the sugary mess.

As soon as Rhett felt Link completely surrender beneath him, the emcee was calling the match. Helping Link up, Rhett smirked when he saw that Link was now as hard as he was. 

The emcee must have noticed too, because then he was saying, "Well ladies, it looks like these boys sure got riled up during their match. Which one of you wants to help the winner take care of his...not so  _ little _ problem?"

All of the women were jumping and waving their arms in the air, wanting Rhett to choose them. Then a woman with a white sash and crown pushed her way to the front. 

_ "I'm  _ the bride,  _ I  _ get the winner."

Rhett winked at Link when the woman kneeled in front of him and licked the front of his speedo. "Mmm, strawberry," she said, pulling down the fabric and taking the tip of Rhett's cock in her mouth. 

A low groan escaped Rhett's mouth and his arm shot out to balance himself on Link's shoulder.

"Ladies, ladies," Rhett huffed, enjoying what the woman was doing to him, but maintaining his composure. "Don't forget about my friend. He proved himself tonight, too."

The whole group rushed for Link, but one woman was more determined than the rest and shoved her way to the front and threw herself at Link, burying her face in Link's crotch. Link was knocked a little off balance and reached for Rhett. His arm slid around Rhett's waist when Rhett pulled him closer. They leaned against each other as the two women did their best to get them off. 

Suddenly the crowd started chanting.  _ "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." _ Rhett looked at Link, who seemed lost in the pleasure of his blowjob and angled his face up so Rhett could get at his mouth. 

Their tongues battled, sliding against each other, spit flowing generously between them. Rhett could feel Link's shudder and moan when he came. Rhett swallowed the sound and immediately followed, filling the mouth in front of him. 

Releasing each other, Rhett stared down at wide blue eyes, the women in the room completely forgotten. He barely registered the emcee asking for one more round of applause and guiding the party to their next activity. 

They were handed robes and Rhett jerked his head, indicating Link should follow and started toward the showers. His heart was still pounding but it wasn't from his orgasm. It was from fear. Fear that this new slave was going to make him break his number one rule. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watching porn together   
> Tags: porn, face fucking, brief mention of beastiality, rough sex, choking, sub space, aftercare

Link laid awake in the dimly lit room. He was used to sleeping in complete darkness, but with slaves coming and going at all hours, there was always a low glow to the sleeping area. He wanted to pretend it was the light keeping him awake, but knew that was false. 

His first real day as a slave had been nothing like he thought it would be. It was his first time getting fingered-and by a really hot guy, no less. Then jello wrestling with that same hot guy and getting blown in front of a crowd while making out with aforementioned hotty.

No, this slave thing definitely wasn't turning out how he thought it would. He knew that the day was coming, very quickly, when his boundaries wouldn't just be pushed, but stomped all over. Still, he took comfort in knowing that Rhett was watching out for him the best he could. 

¤¤¤¤

The mattress dipped and springs squeaked as Rhett sat down on Link's bunk. "Wake up, bo," Rhett said, fingers brushing through Link's, pushing it out of his eyes. "Today's my day off in the rotation, so Cecil said you can have today off too."

Even with the lights dim, Link blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust. "What? I just… get the day off because you do?"

Link was surprised to see Rhett blush. "Well, I had to promise to teach you two new moves. Break you in more. Cecil heavily hinted that I should start fucking you soon." Link stiffened, and Rhett hurried to continue. "That's still your call, though. We've got a few more days before it becomes imperative."

"Right," Link said nervously. "Can we, uh, play that by ear? See what else there is that you can show me first?"

"Of course," Rhett said, smiling. "Go grab something to eat and meet me at my bunk."

-

"I can't believe that we have access to computers," Link said, squeezing next to Rhett on his bed.

"Well, you know how in the outside world, all the porn sites get blocked when you're on a work computer?" Rhett asked. Link nodded. "Here, the only sites you have access to  _ are _ porn sites," Rhett said with a grin.

Link chuckled, and without thinking asked, "How old were you when you-" He cut himself off when he realized what he was asking. 

Rhett's face had fallen at Link's question. "I was 14," he mumbled. "Tall. Already 6', kind of a twink jock build. I never got adopted, although the ladies running the place hid me as long as they could."

Tentatively, Link placed his hand on Rhett's thigh and gave a small squeeze. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Rhett said and shrugged. "That was almost ten years ago. Fortunately, my...skills brought me here. For being a slave house, it's not so bad. At least as long as you do your part, you get to come at least once a day."

"Right." Link shifted uncomfortably. "So about me playing my part… What are you gonna teach me today?"

Smiling again, Rhett began typing on the keyboard. "I figured that we'd watch some porn and see if we saw something that you've never done and wanted to try."

A video started playing and Link had an initial moment of confusion, as it was just one guy giving another a blow job. Then, less than ten seconds in, the top grabbed the back of the other guy's head and shoved him so far down his cock, even his balls were halfway down the guy's throat. Eyes wide, Link turned his head to see Rhett smirking. 

"Can you do that?" Rhett asked. Link shook his head and turned back to the video. 

The top was thrusting in and out of the guy's mouth, pushing him hard into his dark pubes every few thrusts, smacking his face, pulling on his lips, generally fucking the other guy's face really hard. 

"Soo… Never had your face fucked?"

"Not...no," Link admitted. "I've given blow jobs, as you know, but never anything like that. Can  _ you _ do that?"

Rhett grimaced. "Not well. Only if the guy's dick is really thin or he doesn't mind teeth mark's. Clients have to sign a waiver if they want to face fuck me. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Then how are you gonna teach me how to do it?" Link asked, suddenly very doubtful. 

"Because I can hold my breath for three minutes and don't have a gag reflex," Rhett snarked. "It's not my fault my jaw doesn't open wide. But I saw you the other day. You've got the potential to deep throat a horse's cock."

Suddenly, Link was terrified. "They wouldn't ask us to do  _ that, _ would they?"

"Not...often? Toys are used. Dildos the size of a horse, or knotted dildos, penile sleeves. Those things happen on a regular, if not frequent, basis," Rhett explained. "Actual animals are unpredictable. There's a handful of slaves that enjoy sex with dogs, and I've heard those sessions are expensive, but there's too much risk we'd struggle and get hurt with an actual animal. It's one of the few things we're not forced to do."

Link slumped against Rhett, relieved at that news. "Thank  _ God." _

Rhett hummed an affirmative. "So, anyway, ready to swallow my cock?"

Rolling his eyes, Link looked over at Rhett. "Your way with words. Always elegant, isn't it?" Link teased. 

"It helps you relax, doesn't it?" Rhett asked. 

Link shrugged, realizing Rhett was right. "Whatever. Just take your dick out and tell me what to do."

Pushing the computer off his lap, Rhett pushed down his pants, stepping out of them and placing them on his bedside table. 

"On your knees," he instructed Link. 

Carefully, Link settled in front of Rhett, watching as his dick started to swell slightly. This part Link could do. His stomach flipping over itself, Link grabbed the base of Rhett's cock and gave it a lick, spreading saliva on the soft skin. 

"Shit," Rhett muttered, placing a hand on Link's head. "Keep going, get me hard," he encouraged Link, running his fingers through Link's hair but keeping his grip light. 

Link stroked Rhett a few times, shaking him and letting him slap against his outstretched tongue. 

"Yeah, there's no doubt you've given a blow job or two," Rhett confirmed with a low moan. 

Smiling at the praise, Link tried to take as much of Rhett in his mouth as he could. Even though Rhett still wasn't fully hard, he was thick and Link couldn't help but to gag.

"Easy, baby," Rhett said, bringing a hand to Link's throat and making him flinch. "Don't worry, we're not doing breath play tonight. I just want you to focus on my fingers. The next time my dick hits the back of your throat, relax and focus on my fingers."

Nodding, Link gave Rhett another stroke and took a deep breath. This time as he started to swallow Rhett down, long fingers began running the length of his throat, right along his esophagus. He relaxed under Rhett's touch and before he knew it, his nose was buried in Rhett's trimmed pubes, and he realized he could feel Rhett down  _ in _ his throat. Excited that he had done it, Link tensed up and immediately started choking. 

Rhett pulled back as Link caught his breath. "Shhh, it's okay, baby. You did great. Calm down and we'll try again in a minute," Rhett said, soothing Link by running his hand through his hair. 

Link rested his head on Rhett's hip and mentally berated himself. He had been doing so well, and he really wanted to impress Rhett. Rhett, though, didn't seem upset. In fact, as Link settled himself, he realized that Rhett was murmuring words of praise that made Link's heart swell. 

"I did okay?" he asked, gazing up at Rhett. "Even though I still choked?"

"You did great, baby," Rhett assured him, stroking his thumb across Link's cheek. 

Link closed his eyes and took another deep breath, focusing on Rhett's fingers. This time he concentrated on Rhett. His touch, his words of praise, and didn't gag at all. After a few more times of swallowing Rhett down and not gagging, his head was tipped up by his chin.

"You ready for me to fuck your face, baby?" Rhett asked. "I'm gonna be as careful as I can, but I'm gonna push you too, okay?" Link nodded. "Okay, I want you to slap my thigh if it gets to be too much, alright?" 

Link nodded again. Something about this moment had Link totally relaxed. Link was in Rhett's hands and Rhett was going to keep him safe. He was lost in Rhett's touch, his voice, and trusted him completely. It was a feeling Link had never had before. 

With a smile, Rhett gripped Link's hair a little tighter than he had before. "Now just relax and let me use you, baby."

When Rhett slid his dick back into Link's mouth, Link did what he said and totally relaxed. Rhett set a rhythm, letting Link get used to being used before picking up the pace. 

Link's mouth felt so good on Rhett, and he looked down at the blissed out look on Link's face, marveling at the change in him. Rhett wondered if Link had come to realize that he  _ liked _ being used, or if he really just trusted Rhett that much. 

Rhett thrust harder and deeper into Link's mouth, shoving his dick down Link's throat and ignoring the pang in his heart. Link seemed cool. He was sexy as hell. And he seemed to have taken well to Rhett. Rhett knew he'd have to be careful and not take advantage of Link's trust in him. Rhett had lost someone important to him once, he wasn't going to let it happen again. 

Feeling that his orgasm was close, Rhett shoved Link's head down on his cock as hard as he could and held it. The grip on his thigh tightened but there was no slap, so Rhett held him there. Then Link's throat started fluttering around him and he lost it. Grunting as he started to come, Rhett pulled back so that his release landed on Link's tongue.

When he was finished, Rhett slid out of Link's mouth. Blue eyes and a smile beamed up at him. "Did I do good?"

  
"You did  _ so _ good, baby," Rhett said, pulling Link off his knees and onto the bed with him. He wondered if Link had ever slipped into a sub space before, but knew now wasn't the time to ask. He simply cuddled Link, kissing his face and murmuring words of praise until he fell asleep. That discussion could come later


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: rimming, mild reference to scat, overstimulation, fucking after orgasm

Rhett didn't realize that he had fallen asleep as well until Link stirred in his arms. He gave Link a sleepy kiss on the forehead. "How does your throat feel?"

Humming, Link snuggled closer to Rhett. "Not too bad."

"That's good. You wanna go get some lunch, I recommend soup or getting some hot tea, then maybe you can give rimming a try?" Rhett suggested. 

Link blinked his eyes to wake himself up a little more, Rhett's question catching him momentarily by surprise. "Uh, sure. I've gone down on girls before, it's gotta be similar. Right?" he asked, questioning eyes peering up at Rhett. 

Rhett smiled encouragingly. "It's a little different, but a good place to start. Come on, bo. Let's go eat."

-

Setting his potato soup down first, Link settled himself on the bench next to Rhett. His mind kept going over their morning "practice session." It had felt really nice to give himself over to Rhett’s control. For just a little while it was like he didn't have to worry about where he was or what was happening around him. He was surprised he was able to trust Rhett so quickly in this place, surprised he had been able to give up control at all, but still it had been nice. 

They ate in silence and Link's thoughts made their way to Rhett’s next proposed activity. He didn't figure it could really be  _ that _ different from going down on a girl. Other than it being completely different anatomy. Maybe it wouldn't be quite the same…

"Ready?" Rhett asked when he noticed Link was sitting and staring at his empty bowl.

"Hmm? Yeah. You did shower this morning, right?" Link teased as he stood up. From what he could tell from his few days here, Rhett was pretty fastidious in keeping clean. 

"Yeah, I should be fine. Although," Rhett hesitated a moment. "If I'm being honest, they don't require patrons to be clean. You have to be prepared for a little, or sometimes a lot, of…'discharge.'"

Link grimaced. "Great."

"Sorry."

Link shrugged. "Let's just get me through phase one. I'll worry about that later."

With a chortle, Rhett slapped Link on the back. "Good attitude. Alright, how do you want me? On my back or stomach?" He shoved his pants down and stepped out of them as he waited for Link's answer.

Link wasn’t sure if he'd ever get used to Rhett's casual nudity. Still, he couldn't help but admire Rhett's body. His flat stomach and little "v" over his hips had Link's mouth watering. "What's more comfortable for you?"

"Stomach is a little easier than on my back, but I can handle either way."

"Stomach is fine then," Link answered. 

Rhett stepped up to Link and bent down to kiss him, lips firm and reassuring. "Don't worry. Just start off like you would on a girl, and I'll guide you from there."

While Link enjoyed a nice ass in a tight pair of jeans, he had never taken the time to consider someone's naked one. Now, as Rhett crawled onto the bed and settled onto his stomach, knees tucked under him, Link couldn't think about anything else. Rhett's ass was firm, neither large nor small, and had a light smattering of golden hair across it.

When Rhett seemed comfortable, Link kneeled onto the bed behind him, his heart racing in anticipation. He placed his hands on the globes of Rhett's ass and gave a gentle rub. He could do this. It was still essentially just skin. Maybe a little bit of sweat and musk, but he had already dealt with that when giving him a blow job. And Rhett's musk, at least, wasn't bad. 

He leaned forward and gave a tentative swipe over Rhett's crack with the tip of his tongue. Rhett flinched and giggled. "Tickles, man. I hope that's not how you normally go down on a girl."

Glad that Rhett couldn't see his face, Link blushed. "Sorry, I… I'll try again."

With a deep breath, Link leaned forward once more and pressed the meat of his tongue on Rhett's taint and slowly dragged it up, over Rhett's hole, and to the edge of his lower back.

When Rhett didn't offer any more words of wisdom, Link swiped over Rhett’s hole again, this time letting the tip of his tongue lightly drag against his rim. He had been right, there wasn't an overwhelming taste of anything new here. Maybe a slight tang, but Link figured that could also just be his imagination. 

"Much better," Rhett said, turning his head and laying his cheek on his forearm. 

Emboldened by Rhett's praise, Link latched his mouth over Rhett’s hole and gave a light suck, drawing a quiet moan from Rhett. He flicked his tongue around Rhett's rim, then pressed against the center. He found himself massaging the globes of Rhett's ass as he really got into it, sucking and licking and even giving the occasional light nibble.

Rhett's eyes had closed and his mouth slightly opened, soft sounds of pleasure being emitted from it. Link was almost startled to realize how much satisfaction he was getting from making Rhett feel good. He answered Rhett's moaning with one of his own as he suddenly plunged his tongue as deep as it would go.

Rhett inhaled a gasp and almost choked at the sudden intrusion. "Mgah, Link!" he breathed out harshly. "Keep- nngh, more please."

His tongue already as deep as he could get it, Link brought a finger up beside his tongue, catching some of the spit that had started sliding down the back of Rhett's balls and slid his finger in Rhett's ass next to his tongue. Rhett clenched around him as he started feeling around inside, looking for Rhett's prostate. 

When he found the spot that made Rhett jerk beneath him, Link pressed hard against it as he let his tongue pull and slide against Rhett's rim. Rhett started shaking as he came, but Link didn't let up his assault on him, pressing, licking, and sucking until Rhett started trying to scramble away. 

"Okay, okay, enough!" Rhett gasped, and Link sat up, a giant smirk on his face. 

"I did good, then?"

Rhett was panting lightly as he shuffled around and looked at Link. "Fast learner, for sure." He settled back against his pillow and lifted an arm. "Come're."

In his scramble to cuddle with Rhett, he realized that he was hard. Not entirely surprising, having just had a naked Rhett literally in his face, he just hadn't noticed it happening. 

"Want some help with that?" Rhett asked, noticing Link's dilemma. 

"Oh, uh, up to you. It's not a big deal."

"Big enough," Rhett said with a wink and reaching into his nightstand. "Here, lean back. I don't do this often, but I'd hate to waste your prep work AND that erection."

Link was a little confused until Rhett slid a condom onto his length and crawled into his lap. His eyes widened when Rhett leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Ready to fuck your first guy?" Rhett couldn't help smiling at Link's look of wonder as he sat back and lined himself up over Link. "You can relax if you want. Let me take care of you now."

Bottoming really wasn't something Rhett did often, and he hadn't done it with anyone who wasn't a client since… well, a really long time ago. But as the head of Link's cock breached him and he watched Link's face be overcome with a look akin to rapture, he was glad he was doing this. Being Link's first. Hopefully later that night or the next day he would be Link's first in the other way. A thought that gave him way too much enjoyment, and a thought he was going to thoroughly ignore, unwilling to process his emotions about it. 

When he was fully seated in Link’s lap, Rhett took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being filled. Link wasn’t as thick as Rhett, but he was definitely longer and Rhett imagined he could feel Link all the way up to his bellybutton. 

Grabbing Link's shoulders, Rhett began raising himself up and slowly sliding back down. The drag and pull was torture on his already overstimulated prostate, his cock half hard again as he picked up the pace and began bouncing in Link’s lap.

Link couldn't stop his hands from grabbing onto Rhett's hips and gripping them firmly. When Rhett didn't protest, Link grasped even tighter and pulled Rhett down harder, thrusting up at the same time, intent on chasing his own orgasm. 

Even though he knew he was going to be sore, Rhett let Link use him, slamming down as hard as he could as Link thrust up into him. Over and over until Link pulled him down and dug his fingers into his hips so hard there was now no doubt that he was going to have bruises and he could feel Link pulsing inside him as he filled the condom.

Panting, Link relaxed beneath Rhett and wrapped his arms around his back trying to pull him close. Rhett eased himself off Link with a small wince and rolled to his side. Link pulled off and tied the condom, tossing it into Rhett's wastebasket and turning towards Rhett. "Sorry if that was a little rough at the end there."

Rhett chuckled and placed a light kiss to Link's lips. "Remember how I said I have two types of clients?" Link gave him a slightly quizzical look. "The type who want to be dominated by a big guy, and the type who want to dominate a big guy. Trust me, that was nothing."

Realization then embarrassment flitted over Link's face. "Right. Well, then, uh nevermind."

They both just looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write one more chapter by the end of the month, but I'll be honest, medical stuff is kicking my ass physically and emotionally, so I just don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written about 10k words for this fic, but it's only about 1/3 done. I don't know the posting schedule, as I've been all over the place lately, but comment, message me on tumblr (@outofnowhere82) and please help motivate me! 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @criminalmind1927


End file.
